Another One Bites The Dust
Another One Bites The Dust 'is a mission in the mod given by Willem. Objectives *Get to the trailer park *Fight the bikers *Find the trailer *Escape the police Script ''Lis knocks on Willem's front door. After waiting a few seconds, Willem answers the door 'Lis: '''So...about those guns- '''Willem: '''Right, come on in. ''Lis enters Willem's house as Willem closes the door behind her. Lis looks around Willem's living room as Willem talks 'Willem: '''So...can I get you anything? Some scotch- '''Lis: '''No. '''Willem: '''Whiskey- '''Lis: '''No. '''Willem: '''Burbon? '''Lis: '''Do I look like poor white trash? '''Willem: '''So you don't want anything to drink? '''Lis: '''I could use some pop. '''Willem: '''What's "pop"? '''Lis: '''It's...forget it. '''Willem: '''Alright. Anyway, here's your pay for a job well done. ''Willem hands Lis a wad of cash. Lis counts it and puts it in her pocket as Willem talks to her 'Willem: '''So, uh...we ran into a bit of a problem with the bikers. You see, I heard through the grapevine that their president has a file on me he's willing to give the law enforement in exchange for some guns. '''Lis: '''I never knew cops did that in real life. '''Willem: '''It's all too common. Anyway, I was thinking if you could... '''Lis: '''Get the file? '''Willem: '''Yes, exactly. And I've got just the tool, hold on. ''Willem leaves the room. Lis continues to walk around for a few seconds until Willem comes out, carrying an AK rifle '''Lis: ''*Excitedley* That's the tool? ''Willem nods his head. He hands the grenade launcher to Lis, who eagerly examines it, as Willem talks Willem: '''Yep, old Soviet assault rifle in that truck. Sure, the plan was to send it to some guy in Belfast, but I may as well let you try it out first before any deals are made. '''Lis: '''I thought you can't sell used guns? '''Willem: ''*Makes "Pfft" noise* Of course you can. What do you think I'm doing? Anyway, take these- ''Willem hands Lis some magazines 'Willem: '''And get those files from his trailer. If you run into trouble, you know what to do. '''Lis: '''Which trailer is his?? '''Willem: '''That I don't know. All I know is that he lives in one, so just look for one that looks like it's owned by a grease monkey. '''Lis: '''So...uh...I just go in there with this here rifle, search high and low for a trailer with some files in it? '''Willem: '''And don't forget to leave- '''Lis: '''That-that too. ''Lis looks at the rifle for a few seconds more before Willem addresses her 'Willem: '''Can you do it? '''Lis: '''Yeah, don't see why not. I'll call you when it's done, yeah? ''Lis begins to walk out of Willem's mansion as Willem sits down on the couch 'Willem: '''Sounds good, my friend. Don't forget to close your door on the way out. ''Lis leaves the mansion, closing the front door behind her The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to drive to the trailer park outside of town. During the drive, Trey calls Lis 'Lis: '''Yo. '''Trey: '''Lis, amigo, that cunt you got tied up in my basement's finally snapping. '''Lis: '''How so? He growing his hair out long and believing in conspiracy theories like you? '''Trey: '''People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, fucking gabber popped up on ecstacy half the time- '''Lis: '''Jesus Trey, chill the fuck out, you're getting paranoid. '''Trey: '''No shit I'm getting paranoid. The guy's saying that he's got guys watching us! '''Lis: '''That so? '''Trey: '''It puzzles me too, seeing as he's been tied up here since you brought him, but I've been taking everything he said at face value- '''Lis: '''Yeah, alright. I'll come by after this errand. Tell Todd to meet you at yours. '''Trey: '''Alrighty-roo, who's the errand for? '''Lis: '''Friend of a friend. '''Trey: '''Which friend? '''Lis: '''I'll tell you when I get there. Keep your eye on him till I do. ''Lis hangs up The player arrives at the trailer park. The player is instructed to fight the bikers. When Lis makes contact with a biker for the first time, the biker yells out to Lis 'Biker: '''You came to the wrong neighborhood! ''The player kills the bikers. The player is then instructed to find the trailer. Once the player finds the trailer, a short cutscene occurs Lis enters the trailer and rummages around for the file. As she does so, a squad car pulls up in front of the trailer and two policemen exit, talking to each other 'Officer 1: '''There sure is a lot of crime going about now, isn't there? '''Officer 2: '''Hell yeah, there is. First, you got that truck that got hijacked the other day, now you got some guy calling and saying they heard gunshots out here? Man, what're we coming to? '''Officer 1: '''I just hope we don't turn into, like Bronx 2.0. ''The scene then cuts back to Lis in the trailer. She finds the files sitting on a table. She folds them up, puts it in her pocket, and looks out the window to find the police officers 'Lis: '''Shit! ''The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to escape the police The player loses the police Mission passed